Different Witches
by Shaded Butterfly
Summary: This is a story about 3 witches who are sent back to the Marauders 5th year at our favorite school. They're different from the witches at Hogwarts. Will the Marauders and Co. help the lost girls return home or turn them in?
1. Lilly and Lily

**This is a story about 3 witches whom are from 2013. They're different from the witches at Hogwarts. There like the witches from Charmed, a show about 3 sisters that fight demons on a weekly basis. This is NOT a crossover between Charmed and Harry Potter, but it will have some demons, spells, potions, and powers that are in Charmed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

It was a snowy day at Hogwarts. Christmas break had barely began and the Marauders were next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room. James Potter (AKA: Prongs) was playing with his golden Snitch, Sirius Black (AKA: Padfoot) was sleeping in his chair, Remus Lupin (AKA: Moony) was reading a book, as usual, and Peter Pettigrew (AKA: Wormtail) was watching James intently. All of a sudden, Lily Evans came storming down the girls' stariwell with her best friend, Alice Allen **(I couldn't find Alice Longbottom's maiden name, so I improvised)**, at her heels and stopped right in front of the Marauders, whom had put temporary hot pink hair dye in her shampoo.

"What is this," she screeched, pulling a strand of her hair inbetween her fingers, successfully walking up Sirius.

"Your hair," James said simply, a smirk apon his face. Alice, then noticed that Frank Longbottom was coming down the stairs and standing by the portrait, as if he knew they were going to leave the common room.

"Why is it PINK," she yelled. He shrugged and she groaned in frustration. She threw on her sweater and marched down to Professor McGonagall's office with the Marauders, Alice, and Frank at her heels. They were passing Serveus Snape when a black hole opened up on the ceiling. Three girls, no older than 13 fell through the hole and it closed as the third one fell through it. They all landed, for some mysterious reason into Sirius', Remus' and James' arms, which caused said Marauders to fall on their knees.

"Are they dead?" Alice asked. A groan errupted from the blob of black hair that Sirius was holding. She lifted her head and her midnight blue eyes surveyed the hall.

"Put me down," she demanded. She didn't have a British accent, she had an American one. Sirius put her down on her feet and she pressed her hand against the wall to support her. She then noticed sandy blonde hair in the arms of our favorite werewolf. She narrowed her eyes and marched over to them. She smiled at Remus and then put her arms around the blonde girl's shoulders. She dragged her to a wall and then did the same for the girl with dark brown hair. She made sure they were upright before turning to the other group that was watching her silently.

"I'm so sorry about this huge mess, but you might want to block your ears." She warned them. She took put her fingers in her mouth and brought her head close to both of the sleeping girls' ears. She whistled loudly and they shot up, alert.

"What's the-oh it's just you," the blonde said after noticing the pale girl crouching next to her whilst the other just giggled. The blonde then noticed the students looking at them weirdly.

"Right, I'm Sky, that," she pointed to the brunette. "Is Millie and you know her." She pointed to the black-haired girl whom woke up first.

"Actually, they don't, I'm Lilly." the girl-Lilly- said causing the Marauders, Alice, Frank, and Snape to look from the girl to their Lily.

"Right well, I'm Alice," said Alice. and the introductions began.

"Frank Longbottom, pleasure to meet you."

"James."

"Sirius."

"Remus, nice to meet you."

"Peter."

"I'm Serveus Snape."

"And I'm Lily Evans." Lily finished, causing the three girls to look at her then to their Lilly.

"Creepy." Sky said.

"Totes, creepy. Isn't that funny," Millie said giggling.

"Why is she acting like she's five?" Remus asked, looking at her swinging her arms.

"That would be my fault. I sorta, kinda triedtomakeanageingpotion," she mummbled the last part.

"What," Lilly asked.

"I tried to make an ageing potion, okay," Sky hollared. Lilly smacked a hand on her forehead.

"Sky! How many-" Lilly began.

"Spare me the lecture, please," Sky interrupted, making Alice remeber James and Sirius to say the same to Remus

"No. How many times do I have to say it!? You write spells, you don't make potions, that's my job. Just like it's Millie's job, when she's at her mental age, to track demons and look in the Book for any information we need! You have to tell us when you're going to take over our jobs!" Lilly said.

"I know!" Sky said, looking down. Lilly shook her head and asked.

"What did you put in it? I'll make a reversal potion," Lilly said.

"Um, Billings root, pigs feet, burdock root, hollyhock seeds, henbane, and um, oh yeah, toadflax." Sky ranted, the Hogwarts students looking at them.

"All I have to do is add worm wood and we have a reversal potion." Lilly concluded. She turned to the Hogwarts students.

"This must seem strange to you, but if we're where I think we are then follow me," Lilly began running with the others chasing after her. The reached the painting of a wizard trying to teach trolls ballet. Lilly walked past the opposite wall 3 times and concentrated.

_I need a room for us 3 to live comfortably while we stay here in the past, _ Lilly thought and a door appeared. She smiles and opened the door. Inside was a common room, an enchanted bookcase to their right that lead to a room where they could do anything Wiccan-like that they needed or wanted to do, a kitchen to their left and three doors on the opposite wall. Lilly walked inside the black door and found another to leading to her own bathroom. Sky did the same for the sky blue door and the sea green door. The students looked around the common room when a house-elf came in. She handed Lilly a letter and left.

"Dumbledore wants to speak to speak with us," she yelled.

"Can we make the reversal potion first? Millie's getting annoying," Sky called.

"Come on, I'm going to need some assistance," Lilly told the students. Lilly pulled a book with the triquetra symbol on the binding. Inside was a replica of the girls' attic. Lilly pulled out all the ingredients and got started.

"Lily, can you turn on the fire. It's just like a stove," Lilly directed the older girl.

"Serveus, can you add the pigs' feet in the pot," Lilly asked as she flicked through a large book. Lilly finished the potion within a half an hour, only asking them to hand her something. She put the greenish blue liquid in a vial and pushed them out of the room. Millie was sitting on couch and stood up when she saw us.

"Hi," she said cheerfully as Lilly threw the potion. A light shined around Millie's head and when it subsided, she groaned.

"That was so embarrassing," she said. Lilly sighed.

"She's back! Now, to Dumbledore's office," Lilly announced and ran out the door.

"Wait up," and everyone went after her.

* * *

** What will Dumbledore do? Reviews welcomed, but no flames please. This is also my first HP fanfic, so go easy on me.**

**~Millie**


	2. Decisions and Snivellus

**Hey people, did you enjoy the first chapter? Well, I hope you did cause here's another chapter for ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

* * *

**Remus' POV**

Today has been very interesting. First, we almost get caught for putting hair dye in Lily-Flower's(As Prongs likes to call her) shampoo. Second, we meet three 12 year-old girls that seem very nice. And thrid, we help them make an advanced potion to make a Millie(one of the girls) act her age. Now we're(as in Lily, Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, Snivellus, Lilly, Sky, Millie, and I. Alice and Frank had split off from us) sitting in Dumbledore's office, waiting for him to give us the verdict.

"Well, you girls are very unique and very powerful. You can either stay here and learn magic, under the guidance of the kind students and teachers, or I can give you a potion to take you home." Huh, never thought I'd hear Dumbledore offer to let someone learn magic well into the year. Dumbledore rose and left the room for them to think in peace. They broke off and arguments followed them.

"I don't have time to help witches catch up on everything they've missed in the last year and a half!" Snivellus shouted in outrage. Sky lifted her head with an offended look on her face.

"Shut up, Snivelles," she shouted, earning laughs from Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, Lilly, and Millie. It even got a snort out of me.

"You have no right to call me that, you disgusting little troll!" Snivellus spat at her and raised his wand. She instantly grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. He got up, only to be kicked in the side by Millie and punched in the ribs by Lilly.

"You never, ever insult me or my sisters without getting it straight back, you greasy haired snake. I suggest you learn that quickly." Sky had a crazy look in her eye when she said this and it took Lilly and Mille to stop her from kicking him in face. Tears streaked down Sky's face and she began sobbing quietly into Millie's shoulder. Millie rested her head on Sky's, and began muttering calming words while stroking her hair.

"You're not a troll, honey. You know as well as I do that he's a bitter little git and he's jealous that Lily pays more attention to Prongs instead of him," she said, not bothering to whisper. This caused everyone to laugh, except Severus. He glared at the girls with such hatred, I'm surprised they didn't erupt into flames. It also caused Lily and Prongs to blush beet red. They looked at each other and then moved to opposite sides of the room.

"Can I just say, you three are officially my favorite people on the planet right now," Padfoot told them. They blushed a faint pink and Dumbledore came in seconds later.

"Have you thought about joining us here?" he asked airily. They all shared a look.

"We want to go home," Lilly said. We all looked a bit upset. except for Snivellus of course. Padfoot, Prongs, Lily, and I all looked down. We already loved the girls.

"But I want to stay," Millie said, smiling slightly. Padfoot looked up with an overjoyed look on his face. I stared at the girl, who was no older than 12, in wonder.

"Alright then. Lilly and Sky please step forward," Dumbledore instructed. He pulled a drawer open and grabbed a large vial of midnight blue liquid. He handed it to Lilly, who drank half. She passed it to her companion, Sky who drank the rest. They shuddered and with a sudden _pop_, they were gone.

"Millie, may I ask you a question?" Dumbledore asked.

"You just did, but yes, you can ask me another," Millie said in an amusing voice.

"Can you turn into an animal, so I can register you with the Ministry?" he said in a bemused tone. Millie shook her head, but her eyes gave away the truth.

"You may leave. I suggest you clean up before your sorting at dinner," Dumbledore recommended as we left. Snivilus had a scowl etched on his face, Wormtail was silently walking in front of us, Padfoot and I were talking about this coming Saturday, Lily and Prongs were flirting, and Millie was watching us from her post next to Wormtail.

"Why the scowl, I'm not as annoying as Lilly or Sky, am I?" Millie asked Snivellus. His scowl was deeper than ever.

"No, but you're still an arrogant little banshee," he growled. Millie stopped short and Padfoot walked into her. I narrowly dodged her and notice silent tears running down her face.

"I- I need to be alone," her voice cracked and she ran down to the 1st floor.

"She isn't going to, oh I think she is," Lily said in disbelief. She sighed and began after her. I shot a look at the rest of them and began running after Lily. We found her banging on the door of the girls' bathroom. The sign said 'Out of Order' and there was water all over the floor. It didn't look that sanitary and it seemed abandoned.

"_Alohomora!_" Lily muttered and the door unlocked. She held it open and looked at us.

"Well, are you going to stand there and look at me like I'm a 3-headed dog, or are you going to enter?!" she snapped. We(the Marauders) ran into the bathroom to see a very strange sight. Millie was sitting on a toilet, sobbing and a female ghost with transparent skin was watching her with a look of pure glee.

"Millie are you okay," Lily said, running up to her. Lily's eyes flashing toward the ghost.

"No. What he said brought up some really bad memories," she said sorrowfully.

"Oh sweetie! It's alright." Lily said.

"Of course, no one cares about miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle! Why don't we just ignore her!" the ghost wailed and then dived head first into a toilet. Lily looked at Millie with a look of pure confusion.

"Why did you come in here, of all places," Lily asked her.

"It was the only place I could think of," Millie said, sniffling a little. Lily grabbed her hand and pulled the younger girls to her feet.

"Since Remus and I are the only prefects left at the school this holiday, I'm sure no one would mind if you used the prefect bathroom. Follow me," Lily marched out of the bathroom, pulling Millie slightly by her arm.

"What do we do know," Padfoot asked, looking at me.

"We go to the common room and wait," I said, ushering them all out of the girls' bathroom.

* * *

**And done! Whew, that took forever. Tell me if you like it!**

**~Millie**


	3. Sorting and Scars

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

"What do we do know," I asked, looking at Moony.

"We go to the common room and wait," he said, ushering us all out of the girls' bathroom. It was uneventful for the first 30 seconds in the common room. That was when we decided to plan our next prank. We agreed that it couldn't be on Lily, Alice, Frank, or Millie. That brought us to Snivellus. We've disliked him for a while, but now we hated him. He made Millie cry for no reason and he didn't apologize for it either. Wow! This girl is making me soft! Surprisingly, Moony helped us with the prank.

"Hey Moony, why are you helping us with the prank? You usually sit them out." I asked.

"He insulted to innocent girls and made them cry. I have my reasons," he told me. I nodded in understanding and went back to discussing the prank with James. After another 5 minutes, we finished and Alice and Frank came in through the portrait hole.

"Where were you two! Millie's staying, but Lilly and Sky left." Moony told them.

"We were at the library. Alice was helping me with Transfiguration." Frank said with a blush. We began to retell the story and when Snivellus insulted Millie, Alice's eyes flashed dangerously. After finishing the detailed tale, Lily came running back in.

"Alice, just the girl I was looking for! Can Millie borrow your smallest dress, shirt, anything really." Lily said quickly. Alice pursed her lips and told her.

"In the bottom of my trunk, there should be some black leggings that are a little small on me. See if they fit her."

"Thanks Ali," Lily said in a rush. She ran to the stairs three at a time and then disappeared. It was silent until Lily yelled to Alice.

"CAN YOU COME HERE," Lily screeched. Alice rose from her chair and bounded up the steps. Lily reappeared 5 minutes later with a bundle of clothes.

"See you at supper," she said and sprinted out of the room.

"Why don't we go outside and have a snowball fight. It'll pass the time," I suggested. We put on our scarves, gloves, hats, and jackets before running to the lake. We started a snowball war with Alice, Frank, and Peter on one side and James, Remus, and I on the other. It was a close game before we won, but we had all played fair, mostly. After the war, we made snow angels and snowmen on the front. We headed inside about 30 minutes before dinner to warm up and change. We found Lily in the common room, pacing.

"There you are! I've looked everywhere for you guys!" Lily said when she saw us.

"Did you look out front," James asked.

"No." Lily said cautiously.

"Then you don't look everywhere for us," James concluded. Lily narrowed her eyes before rolling them.

"You know what, I'm not bothering anymore. Get changed, I want us to be there early," she said and collapsed on the chair. It took 10 minutes to get change and make it down to the Great Hall. Most of people the people who stayed were all ready there and it only took about 5 minutes of waiting before everyone was here.

"Before we eat, we have a new student who needs to be sorted into a house. Professor McGonagall, would you do the honors," Dumbledore asked, looking at Minnie. She stood and brought out the stool with the Sorting Hat on top.

"Blaze, Millena," she announced loudly. I saw Millie cringe at her full name, but she sat in the stool and Professor Minnie put the hat on her head. It slipped down to get shoulders and we waited, and waited, and waited. After 5 minutes, the hat finally spoke.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Millie pulled off the hat and ran to our table. The only ones at the table were Moony, Prongs, Alice, Frank, Lily, Wormtail, and me, of course.

"You were up there for a while. What happened?" Lily asked with a worried tone.

"It was stuck between putting me in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. He actually asked which house I preferred to be in because I was such a hard case. You can clearly see which one I chose," Millie said. The food appeared on the table after she finished speaking and we were too busy eating to ask questions. At the end of dinner, Dumbledore rose and grabbed the attention of the few students that were here.

"This year for Christmas, you will not be eating meals in the Great Hall, but instead with your houses. It will be a good way to connect with your classmates. Now, off yoyu trot," he concluded and we got up to leave. We made it to The Fat Lady when Minnie caught up with us.

"Millena," she began, causing Millie to cringe. "Meet me in my office Wednesday at 8AM and I will get you caught up with your studies. As for tomorrow, these 7 will escort you to Diagon Alley to receive your things and then to muggle London for clothes and other necessities. Mr. Potter, I have spoken to your parents and they are allowing you to withdraw money for Ms. Blaze to purchase her things. Good night," Minnie droned and then left quickly.

"Peppermint beetles," Lily said to the Fat Lady and she swung open. Millie, being very small, needed a leg-up to climb in. We sat around the fire when Alice spoke.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself," she said to the 12-year-old.

"Well, I'm 12, obviously. I'm a bit of book-worm, but I love to prank people and have fun just like any other preteen. I'm definitely the quiet one of our little group. The brains behind the operation, since, apparently, I'm so intelligent. Sky's the beauty and Lilly's the stealth. I'm extremely clumsy, most of my friends are books, and I have an extremely short temper. Also, I'm a chocaholic," she said. Awesome! Just plain awesomeness.

"You are my new best friend!" I declared and squeezed her tightly. She laughed and pulled away from me. She sighed contently and sat in front of the fire. It was quiet until Lily opened up her mouth.

"What's that? Is that a scar? How did you get it?" Lily fired at her.

"What's what? And I don't have a scar," Millie said, her voice suddenly defensive.

"Those jagged white lines on your back. If that's not a scar then what is?" Lily shot back. I looked at her back. There were faded white lines in just below the middle of her shoulders. It wouldn't be visual usually, but considering she was wearing a white camisole, you could see it until it disappeared under the tank top which covered about 3/4 of her back. It looked scarily like Moony's scars. As if they were claw marks... Moony took a sharp breath when he saw them.

"Oh, those. It happened when I was little. I was climbing a tree and then I fell. Sharp branches kept digging into my skin as I fell, hence the scars." It was rehearsed. She said it like she was delivering a line for a TV show.

"It looks too deep to be branches, Honey. You're not getting away with it. I will find out where you got those scars,even if it kills me." Lily swore. Millie turned her head and muttered something that strangely sounded like 'It will kill you in the end.' Lily marched upstairs with Alice following, giving Millie a sympathetic look. Frank said the he wanted to crash and Peter went up shortly after. It was just the 4 of us. Prongs, Moony, and I knew what those scars were from, and Millie knew that we knew. She gave us a glance that begged for acceptance, for us to understand why she hid this from them, why she didn't say it loud and clear for them to hear. She was scared. She thought they would leave her because of what she was. She never had someone there for her when she turned. Not even her best friends. I felt pity for her and I gave her a sweet smile. She grinned and gave us all a hug.

Millie was a werewolf and she was not alone.

* * *

**Another chapter finished, another surprise revealed. There's more to come, even if it will be awhile. I hoped you liked it, I really do. Send me your thoughts, reviews are always welcomed.**

**~Millie**


	4. The Full Moon Is When!

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

* * *

**Millie's POV**

I let go of the boys and quickly ran up the stairs. I entered the dorm I was sharing with Alice and Lily and I was ambushed by Lily.

"Why won't you tell me where those scars came from," Lily asked.

"Listen Lily, I'm tired and I want to sleep. Please don't make me tape your mouth shut," I told her. I changed quickly and hopped into bed. I heard Lily sigh in exasperation ans Alice laugh quietly before my mind drifted into unconsciousness.

***HARRY POTTER IS TOTALLY AWESOME! DISAGREE, I DARE YOU***

When I woke up, it was the crack of dawn and my roommates were still sleeping. I got up and jumped on Lily's bed.

"Wake up! We have shopping to do," I said, well squealed. I head her groan and she pulled her comforter above her head. I grabbed it and pulled. I did the same to Alice.

"If you don't get off your lazy asses, I will go without you and tell Minnie!" I responded in a snippy voice. I heard mumbling and then they emerged from their beds. I smiled and hopped to the bathroom. I quickly pulled on Lily's old blue jeans and Alice's white 3/4 sleeve top. I brushed my teeth and left to put on shoes. Alice ran inside the bathroom after I came out. I shook my head before skipping down the stairs, barefoot. I pulled on Alice's flats and moved just as Alice came bounding down the stairs. She, like me, had on jeans and a 3/4 sleeve top, except her shirt was red and her jeans were black. She slipped into a pair of her red flats and sat on the couch as breakfast appeared on the table. I took a fat-free, pumpkin muffin and sat on the floor.

"Did anybody see my green flats," Lily asked walking down the stairwell. The grey jeans looked really cute with her loose green, 3/4 sleeve top.

"I think it's in your trunk," Alice told her, tossing her a peach muffin. She caught it then hurried upstairs to find her flats. Alice stood.

"I'm going to help her, or else we'll have to clean up after she finishes demolishing our room," she ran after the red-head and I sat on the couch. There was a few moments of silence before my enchanted hearing caught an almost silent creak. It came from the stairs that lead to the boys' dorms. Sirius then stepped into the light and he looked like he was in deep thought.

"What's got you so serious. Ignore the pun," I asked. He looked at me with an amused smile.

"Moony. I'm worried about him. I mean, his favorite holiday is Saturday and the full moon is on Thursday. Two days before Christmas," he explained.

"It's Thursday, oh crap! The last full moon was 1 week ago in my time! This is not good," I muttered. I started pacing the length of the common room before Sirius pulled me onto the sofa.

"You told her, didn't you? I thought we promised we would do it after we finished shopping. You know, not to frighten her," a familiar annoying voice said.

"Don't right now James, I get very bitchy during this time of the month, and I swear to Merlin that if you make that damn period joke, I will ripe your throat out," I told him. My head started to ache as the wolf reared its ugly head.

"Can somebody hand me bacon or some kind of meat, so I don't die of a howling headache, literally," I asked and James gave me a strip of bacon. I ripped it with me teeth and chewed to satisfy the pain in head. It didn't work that well.

"UGH!" I groaned and began stomping up the stairs straight into their dormitory. I yanked the covers off Remus and pulled him up by his collar.

"Why didn't you tell me the full moon was Thursday?" My grey eyes were flashing dangerously, I knew it. He looked at me with a controlled expression.

"I didn't exactly have anytime last night before you ran upstairs. And I didn't know previous to that," he said smartly. He pulled himself out of my grip and went to the bathroom to freshen up. A growl ripped through my throat and I marched straight into Frank, who was leaving his dorm.

"Sorry, Frank." I said before disappearing down the stairs. Lily was already there with Alice, Sirius, and James. Lily turned her head and rolled her eyes.

"Where were you?! And you yell at us for not getting up," she exclaimed.

"Why do we have to get up so early? It's dawn and I'm tired," James complained.

"Excuse me for waking you up! Oh, wait I didn't wake you up, so don't pin you waking up early on head," I lashed out. "Oh, sweet Merlin! I'm so sorry James! It's just...just...Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"Millie, I understand. It's my fault for being such an arse," James said. I collapsed on the sofa and landed right next to Sirius. He gave a look before shurgging and pulling me into his side. I snuggled into him and listened to the conversation.

"I say Ollivander's first and then we to Madam Malkins and Flourish and Blotts. If we have time we can get her an owl," Alice said.

"I like it! We can everywhere else after we hit the book store! Where is Remus," Sirius asked.

"Right here and if we don't leave in the next 30 seconds, we'll never be able to go to muggle London for lunch. Let's go," he said and ran down the stairs to the fire place. He handed me the Floo pot and I took a handful. I threw the Floo powder into the fire and stepped in.

"Leaky Cauldren!" I shouted and the fire-place seemed to start spinning. I saw the dirty, grey wall of the wizard's pub and stepped out of the fire place. I was barely made it to a table before the all-to-similar feelig of puking made its way up my throat. Because this is exactly how I wanted to start my day!

* * *

**Tough break, Millie! But look on the bright side...ok, there is no bright side in this situation, but you finally Flooed. *Pleading expression* Review? Please?**

**~Millie**


	5. Athena, Wands, and Broken Ankles

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

* * *

**Millie's POV**

Shopping was...interesting. After James got the money, Lily took a bit for my school books then disappeared only to be found an hour later at the Leaky Cauldron with my course books in a bag with the Undetectable Extension Charm. We also dropped in my cauldron, robes, witch hat(at which I laughed at loudly), dragon hide gloves, winter cloak, glass phials(which Lily put a protection charm on), telescope, and finally brass scales. They had split up to buy everything, except robes where I went with Alice.

"Lastly, Ollivander's and Eeylops Owl Emporium. Where do you want to go first," James asked. I thought about it.

"Owl Emporium," I said definitely. Said emporium was filled with all kinds of owls. I was having a field day, looking for an owl when a snowy owl with bright blue eyes landed on my shoulder. I walked to the counter with the beautiful owl still hanging

"Ah, I see you found your owl. She's a stubborn one, that one. How'd you get her to come out of her little corner," the worker asked.

"She flew onto my shoulder, I didn't see her before that," I said. He nodded and then told me the amount for the owl.

"So what are you going to name her?" Remus asked. I shrugged, I hadn't thought about that.

"I like Athena. You know greek goddess of wisdom and her symbol was an owl, so you can see why I choose it. Plus, she seems intelligent," I said. Now, the wand. I was bouncing like a little girl on the inside. I was excited. We walked into the poorly lit shop and a man with eyes that reminded me of the moon stepped out from the back.

"Well, in all my years, no Hogwarts student has ever come to buy a wand half-way through the year. Now try the ones on the counter," he said and disappeared. I looked at the pile he made and I had to look all the way up to see the top. I instinctively grabbed the box on the bottom of the pile. I pulled the case out before the thing collapsed on me.

"Merlin! Millie, where are you?" Lily said, trying not to step on the wands. I fought off boxes with one hand, the other still holding the case that caused this and put my hand in the air. Lily must have either used a silent spell or muttered very quietly, because soon enough I was floating in midair and they were all quiet. She moved me behind Sirius and put all the wands back to their original positions.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. I took out the wand and a feeling of warmth spread through me. I jabbed Sirius's back and his black t-shirt got tighter, showing off his abs through the shirt, and it turned red. And it made him look so much better, since red complimented his naturally tan skin tone. I could see Remmy drooling and I gave a very quiet cough only he could hear. He blushed and wiped his mouth. I knew that his wolf was enjoying the show and his walls faltered enough to let it through. My own wolf(who I named Rosie, sue me) could sense it.

"Well, that will be 10 galleons," Ollivander said, appering out of nowhere. I handed him the money and we left quickly.

"Firstly, you, Millie need to put that away-she pointed to my wand, which I slipped into her bag and I put Athena on the table. We already talked to Tom, who was going to watch over her while we shopped- and put on your coats everyone! It's 11:30, let's head to that café I told you guys about. We can walk from here." Lily said as we arrived at the pub. She put the messenger bag and her winter coat on and started walking out of the pub. We followed the red-haired, hot-tempered witch to muggle London. Minnie had gave me an unlimited credit card and she said after the we got everything, I could keep it. I seemed to be extra clumsy and tripped over a newsstand. I ended up falling into Remus who in turn fell onto Sirius, to James, to Frank, to Alice, and finally Lily. Peter, who was walking a bit behind me, didn't notice us on the ground and he stepped on my ankles. He landed on top of me and I heard a sickening snap and my ankle felt on fire. I tried to move my foot, but I was greeted with the burning sensation that I experienced earlier. Only this time I cried out.

"OW! Crap that kills! Peter I swear to God, if you made me break my ankle, I will kill you in your sleep!" I threatened. I felt the weight on my back lift and Remus weaseled his way out from under me. I tried to stand up, but I cringed back to the cement and sat on the pavement.

"Now don't move," James said as he picked me up bridal style.

"I could do it, but I don't want to raise suspicion. Madam Pomfrey can heal this in minutes, but we'll have to quit shopping," Lily said.

"No you don't. I'm a size 14 in kids and a small and medium in juniors. Buy anything you think is cute, I trust you. Oh, I'm a size 6 and a half in shoes," I told them. Lily took off her bag and gave it to me. I pulled out the credit card and gave it to her.

"We still have our wands just in case of an emergency. We'll see you in 3 hours." Alice said and they disappeared.

"To the common room?" Frank asked.

"To the common room!" Remmy, Siri, Jamie, and I yelled. It was nice to know that I had friends that would stop what they're doing to help me. Now, what am I going to do for the full moon?

* * *

**You'll figure it out! I'm planning on doing the next chapter about Remus, Sirius, James, and Millie bonding and coming closer, like siblings.**

**~Millie**


	6. Rcky Horror and Theories

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

* * *

**Millie's POV**

We(Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, Frank, and I) made our way straight to Madam Pomfrey when we Flooed back to Hogwarts. She was giving a student some cold medicine that resulted in making steam blow from his ears. When she sent him away, James(still holding me) approached her and laid me on the bed.

"Oh, gosh! Was it from the ice? I've had several ankles broken because of the ice on the steps!" Madam Pomfrey said in an aggravated tone.

"No, no! I tripped over a newsstand and fell on Remus, and Peter didn't notice us laying on the ground. He accidentally stepped on my ankle and fell on top of me." I explained to her. She pursed her lips, but said nothing. She cast a quick spell that mended my ankle and told me to eat lots of chocolate. Frank said he had to practice Transfiguration and Peter disappeared saying that he had detention for not passing in a potions essay, so it was just my 3 favorite Marauders and I.

"That won't be an issue," I said, pulling out a chocolate bar from Lily's messenger bag. I unwrapped it and broke off a piece for myself. I handed a bit to Remus, who was eyeing the chocolate like gold; Sirius, who looked hungry; and James who was nice enough to carry my weight when my ankle was broken. We went straight to their room after our visit to the hospital wing and each male collapsed onto their respective bed. There were only 4 beds, so I assumed that the last one was Peter's. Even his name made my blood boil and my skin crawl. I was disgusted at how he betrayed his friends simply because he thought Voldermort was going to win. Who does that!? How he got into Gryffindor, I don't know. He too much of a coward to be in the house where the brave-hearted dwell. In the end, he got what was coming to him. Death at the hands of his old friend(that he betrayed)'s son. That sounds really twisted and dramatic. I didn't notice I was growling until Sirius shook my shoulder and asked.

"Why are you growling?" My face turned bright red and I smiled sheepishly.

"Just thinking of someone I hate. Nothing new," I said casually. He snorted, but let it go. It was really quiet and very awkward so I started humming my favorite song from my favorite movie.

"Is that from Rocky Horror," Remus asked. I was slightly shocked he heard of it, not many people did. Plus I didn't even know it was out yet.**(I'm not sure when it came out, but for the sake of the story, let's say it is.)**

"Yeah. It's one of my favorite musicals of all time. I'm surprised though, not many British people know about it," I teased.

"Well I'm not most people," he said slyly.

"I'm sorry, but what in the name of Merlin is Rocky Horror?" James asked. I faked gasped and collapsed dramatically onto Remus's lap.

"Get up!" Remus said and pulled me up. I smiled and stood.

"What is your favorite song from Rocky Horror, Moony," I asked with a tiny smirk.

"It's a tie between Sweet Transitive and Time Warp," he said confused.

"Both amazing songs, but I find the former a little...better," I said after a minute. "Remus, can you follow me for a second?" I didn't wait for him. I got up and waited in the hallway. He came out after a second. I held up a finger and kicked the door. I heard Sirius groan and James thud on the floor.  
Moony shook his head and casted a silencing charm on the door.

"Do you have the movie? Cause we can get them to watch it.**(How many of you thought she was going to sing?) **Plus, we could watch it again," I nudged his shoulder. He thought about it before going back into the room. He pulled out the movie from a box under his bed. He took his wand and placed an old box on his trunk before moving and angling it between his and James's beds. He muttered a quick spell and the box became a TV. When you sat on either bed, you could see it perfectly.

"Alright. A: this wasn't my idea, B: we are going to watch Rocky Horror on Millie's request, and you have to sit on either mine or Prongs's bed. Any questions?" Remus asked and Sirius put his hand up.

"What about snacks? You can't watch a movie without snacks," he said.

"Sirius," Remus started and Sirius shivered a little. They are so smitten for each other! "If you want snacks, go get them yourself. Or James could go and you help me since you took Muggle Studies with me." Sirius have James a pointed look and went to help Remus. James got up and left to go get the snacks for us. I sat down on Remus's bed and watched as the two love-struck boys tried to get the movie to play correctly. I formulated a plan in my head to get them together by Valentine's day. This was _so_ going to work! I sighed excitedly and began humming the words to my Christmas favorite song.

"Can you help us? We're stuck," Sirius asked. I smirked and got off Remus's bed.

"Back away, boys," I stated and took the tape from Moony. I put it in the slot and pressed rewind. It started that strange noise for a few minutes before a loud _thud_ signaled that it was ready to watch. We made ourselves comfortable on the beds: Remus and Sirius on Remmy's bed, me and James, when he got here, on his bed. It was perfect because during the risqué parts, I could turn away and look at the two boys who loved each other.

"Finally! How long does it take to get food from the kitchen," Sirius complained. I took in the huge bag he had. He set it on his trunk and moved it so we could all reach it. I automatically took all the gummy bears he had snagged. Which was a lot. I lied on my stomach and waited until everyone was comfortable. I leaned over and pressed the play button.

*****WOLFSTAR*****

I kept glancing over to the oblivious couple during the movie. Sirius's eyes were on the screen half the time, the other half he was looking at the lycanthrope next to him. While his eyes were on the screen, Remus kept looking at him. Their eyes would meet occasionally and they would turn back to the movie before one began staring at the other again. I was grinning like Cheshire cat throughout the movie. James, of course, was oblivious to all things accept the movie. He was probably imagining Lily in the places of every girl and him as every guy. Cue disgusting mental image and shudder. I saw Remus shudder too and I turned and saw why. The scene before Sweet Transitive began to play and I couldn't help laughing at it. I kept picturing the glee version mixed with this one and it was down right hysterical. They shot me weird looks before paying attention to the movie. I began to hum along to the song. I ended up having a pillow thrown at my face by Remus. I shot him a dirty look and payed attention to the movie. Then I had a great idea. I began to acknowledge, and concentrate on, Remus's wolf. That was when I began to access his thoughts._  
_

_Oh, my god! This can't be happening! Why was he staring at me? Was he even staring at me?! No, I mean, why _would_ Sirius stare at me?!_

_Cause you are totally cute! I've always found you cute, _I thought. Remus jumped and looked at me. I winked and smiled.

_How did you get into my mind_, he asked.

_I had a theory that if I can go into your inner-wolf with mine, we could be able to communicate telaphathically,_ I said.

_Good theory, so all I have to do is access my inner-wolf and go into yours to communicate? I wonder how far apart we could be while we're 'talking?'_

_I think as far apart as we want to go, as long we can think about the other's wolf, we should be able to talk._

_So, I can go into your mind and see everything? All your dreams, memories, thoughts, feelings, everything?_

_Yeah, I believe so. Do you think with enough practice we could see, hear, smell, taste, and feel (as in like sand feels rough and I feel upset that I scored 98% on the test) what the other is? Like possessing but they still know what you're doing and they have control unless the other is mentally stronger and forces the other out. Maybe we could even try to speak through each other! Like if one of us is kidnapped and they need to send a message._

_With enough practice, yes. I think we could. _I smiled, I couldn't help it. _Could you leave my mind now. I'm starting to get annoyed._

_Sure. _After that, I let go. I focused on the movie and forgot about Remus's wolf. After the movie was finished, Lily and Alice came in.

"You will not believe the amount of clothes we got you!" Alice said, collapsing onto a bed.

"Yeah, but we need to go after dinner too. Something caught my eye while we were walking to the cafe and it gave me the best idea ever." I said. They sighed, but nodded and went to our dorm.

"We'll be taking a nap. And thanks for the jelly beans." Lily said as she grabbed the last two Berry Botts for her and Alice. What a day!


End file.
